Chapter books
My Little Pony chapter books (licensed by Hasbro) are a series of novellas based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic published by Little, Brown and Company. Each chapter book in the series features a different pony character, has an original story that ties in with events in the show, and includes bonus activity pages. The series is to include one book by G. M. Berrow for each of the six pony main characters. Books are being released every three months, both in print and as e-books for Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, Google Play, or iBooks. At least one of the MLP books that Berrow wrote has relationship to the fourth season of Friendship is Magic. Main series Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell by G. M. Berrow is the first book in the series. Its bonus activity pages are purple. It was first published in February 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24755-9, as a Scholastic edition released through Scholastic Book Fairs, was widely published on April 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22819-0, and was republished on January 2, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-1-408-33123-1. Summary "A royal event has turned Twilight Sparkle's life upside down. To learn how to handle her new status, Twilight goes to Princess Cadance for some guidance. The princess shares her own story about how she came to rule the Crystal Empire and a magic spell that helped her follow her heart. Inspired by Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle sets off on a quest for the Crystal Heart Spell!" Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! by G. M. Berrow is the second book in the series. Its story is set after the third season of the show, and its bonus activity pages are pink. It was published on July 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22818-3. Summary "When the family rock farm is in trouble, Pinkie Pie tries to help in the best way she knows how—by planning a Ponyville 'rock' concert: Ponypalooza! The party will be super-duper cool and is sure to save the farm. But...Pinkie's family doesn't like the idea and wants her to be serious for once in her life. What's a pony to do?" Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare by G. M. Berrow is the third book in the series. Its story is set after the third season of the show. In some copies, its bonus activity pages are green, but in others, they're blue. It was published on January 7, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24798-6. Summary "Rainbow Dash has always been a huge fan of the Daring Do series, but when the newest book comes out, it's Daring Do madness! The pony wants to prove she can be just a brave and 'daring' as her hero. Before she knows it, she becomes 'Daring Dash. ' and is doing all sorts of crazy things—tightrope walking (no wings!), hot chili pepper eating, and even sneaking inside a spooky old barn. But when Rainbow Dash offers to help Zecora by entering a scary, haunted forest alone, her friends worry she's jumping into too much danger. Just how daring should one pony be?" Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity by G. M. Berrow is the fourth book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24808-2, released on April 8, 2014. It contains an exclusive giant trading card. Its activity pages are violet. Summary "Rarity is excited to welcome her new apprentice, Charity, to Ponyville. Rarity is sure that the two of them will become best friends, bonding over their love of fashion and glamour. But after Charity dyes her mane and tail to look more like her mentor, and begins to copy the fashionista's every move, Rarity realizes this pony is a problem!" Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo by G. M. Berrow is the fifth book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24825-9, published on July 15, 2014. It contains an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a standee of Applejack. Summary "Applejack starts a diary to record all her hard work bucking fields at Sweet Apple Acres. Whenever her pony friends annoy her in the slightest, she writes about it. It feels good to vent! As the days pass, Applejack's journal entries start to read like lists of complaints when she writes honestly about whatever is bothering her. But when the book falls into the wrong hooves, Applejack finds herself in a real pickle!" Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair by G. M. Berrow is the sixth book in the series, bearing ISBN 9780316277198, released on January 6, 2015. Summary "Fluttershy is shocked to discover that her pet bunny, Angel, wants to enter the annual Fine Furry Friends Fair herding contest! Who's ever heard of a bunny herding cows and sheep? Fluttershy agrees to train him, but their first practice is a disaster. Fluttershy is too afraid of failure to continue, until all her friends bring something special to help out." Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama My Little Pony: Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama by G. M. Berrow is the seventh book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41083-0, published on July 7, 2015. Summary "Discord is a fan-favorite character from the animated series that is featured in episodes each season. This former villain has now realized the importance of friendship, thanks to Fluttershy and the other ponies. He's decided to settle in Ponyville and try to live a quiet life with his new friends–but can an agent of chaos ever be a good neighbor?" Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. My Little Pony: Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. by G. M. Berrow was published on March 8, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-31214-1. Summary "When a mysterious pony named Agent Furlong pays Bon Bon a visit, Lyra discovers that her best friend is actually an operative for a top secret monster-capturing league. To prove their friendship is forever, Lyra and Bon Bon will have to go undercover together and protect Equestria from the ongoing changeling threat." Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite My Little Pony: Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite by G.M. Berrow was published on August 30, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-26629-1. Summary "A original My Little Pony chapter book featuring one of Twilight Sparkle's most notorious pupils!" Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse My Little Pony: Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse (previously titled The Trouble with Trixie) by G. M. Berrow was published on March 7, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-30163-3. Its initial release was to be on February 9, 2016 but was delayed to January 10, 2017, and then further delayed to March 7 of that same year. Summary "A new My Little Pony chapter book featuring your favorite unicorn pony and traveling magician, Trixie! An original story." "The great and powerful Trixie is back in Ponyville, looking for a special cloak for her biggest show ever—she’s sure her new trick will get her invited to the legendary Starmane Society of Magicians! When an accident gives Trixie the ability to turn ordinary things into precious gems just by touching them, she’s sure she’s stumbled upon the best trick ever. At first, Trixie loves the attention, but then her Midas hoof becomes way more trouble than it’s worth. Can Rarity and Twilight Sparkle help Trixie reverse the curse?" ''Equestria Girls'' series Through the Mirror My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror by G. M. Berrow is the first Super Special book. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design. Its story is an adaptation of My Little Pony Equestria Girls based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy. It was published on on October 1, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24762-7. Summary "When her new crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Princess Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief, Sunset Shimmer, in an alternate world, where she finds herself turned into...a girl! "To regain her crown and return to Equestria, Twilight must learn to fit in in this strange new world and defeat Sunset Shimmer in a competition to be crowned princess of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Luckily, she has the assistance of Spike and five girls who remind her of a certain group of ponies back home." Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks by Perdita Finn is a book published on April 8, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-28486-8. It serves as a prequel to the film of the same name and is adapted from the first eight animated shorts, which coincide with the film. Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event by Perdita Finn is the junior novelization of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. It was published on October 7, 2014. Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine by Perdita Finn is an original Equestria Girls story set between the second and third films. Two editions of it were published on May 5, 2015, a Barnes & Noble Special Edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-38650-0 and another edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41079-3. Summary "Return to the halls of Canterlot High and join the Equestria Girls for an original adventure in friendship and magic! Equestria Girls 4 is the fourth follow-up to fan-favorites, Through the Mirror, Rainbow Rocks, and The Mane Event." The Friendship Games My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games by Perdita Finn was published on October 6, 2015, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41080-9. It is an adaptation of the film of the same name. Summary "This chapter book picks up where Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine leaves off and ties into the next Equestria Girls movie!" With the exception of Chapter 19 and the activity pages, all of the chapter titles contain the word "game" in them. Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise by Perdita Finn is an original Equestria Girls chapter book published on May 17, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-26699-4. Summary "Picking up where Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games leaves off, this original story follows Twilight Sparkle as she leaves Crystal Prep Academy behind for her new school, Canterlot High." The Legend of Everfree My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree by Perdita Finn was published on September 6, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-39537-3. It is an adaptation of the film of the same name. Summary "A brand-new adventure awaits our Equestria Girls at Camp Everfree and you can read all about it in this exciting chapter book! Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down! It's up to our Equestria Girls and their newfound super abilities to throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save the camp!" Magic, Magic Everywhere! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magic, Magic Everywhere! by Perdita Finn was published on June 6, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-43186-6. It is an adaptation of the Equestria Girls specials, "Dance Magic", "Movie Magic" and "Mirror Magic". Summary "Magical Mayhem and Mischief Our Equestria Girls are back from an adventurous summer at Camp Everfree-but they can't relax quite yet! After saving the camp from disaster, they still have to raise the money to do necessary repairs, and a car wash might not cut it. The Equestria Girls are ready to try new things-starting with a mishmashed music video-and even get caught up in the world of movie magic. But when real magical powers come into play, the girls are going to have to use their own newfound powers and links to Equestria to save the day once again!" A Friendship to Remember My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember by Perdita Finn, will be published on December 5, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55732-0. Summary "Join Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack , and Fluttershy as they rely on their special friendships to guide them through the highs and lows of being students at Canterlot High." My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Chapter Book #10 The currently untitled tenth novel will be published April 3, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-47563-1. Summary "Join Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy as they rely on their special friendships to guide them through the highs and lows of being students at Canterlot High--with the added complication of visitors from Equestria and magic geodes from Camp Everfree." The Daring Do Adventure Collection A collection of three books starring Daring Do was released on October 7, 2014. The books are credited to A.K. Yearling, but in reality were written by regular author G. M. Berrow. Books confirmed in the collection include Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, Daring Do and the Eternal Flower, and Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. The books come in a cardboard treasure chest and include a cardboard replica of the book that hid the Ring of Destiny in Daring Don't and a collectible golden mini Daring Do figure. Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore cover.jpg|Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore Daring Do and the Eternal Flower cover.jpg|Daring Do and the Eternal Flower Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds cover.jpg|Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds Daring Do full bookset.jpg|Full bookset with treasure chest, book replica, and golden Daring Do mini figure The Princess Collection Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves My Little Pony: Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves by G. M. Berrow is the first entry in a four-book miniseries called "The Princess Collection". It was published on April 7, 2015, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41086-1. Summary "Princess Celestia is an Alicorn and co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the mentor of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Learn more about her in this original adventure!" Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon My Little Pony: Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon by G. M. Berrow is the second entry in the "Princess Collection" mini-series. It was published on November 3, 2015, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-30169-5. Summary "Princess Luna used to be the villainous Nightmare Moon. Now reformed, she's still getting used to palace life with her sister Celestia. Read more about fan-favorite character, Luna, in this original story." Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden My Little Pony: Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden by G.M. Berrow is the third entry in the "Princess Collection" mini-series. It was published on May 17, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-38930-3. Summary "Love is in the air--or at least it should be on Hearts and Hooves Day! But when an outbreak of the pony sniffles turns this loving holiday into a disaster, Princess Cadance must find a way to get everypony through the winter blues. And what better way than a Garden Hearts Celebration? With helping hooves from Crystal Empire School students, Cadance creates a garden of beautiful wonders to lift spirits. However, not long after the festival's in blood , strange things start to happen. Some ponies can't stop giggling and others seem hypnotized. It's up to Cadance to find the root of the problem!" Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn My Little Pony: Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn by G.M. Berrow is the fourth entry in the "Princess Collection" mini-series. It was published on November 1, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-38996-9. Summary "A new magical adventure for fans of My Little Pony awaits in Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn. This chapter book is part of the My Little Pony Princess Collection!" Ponyville Mysteries Schoolhouse of Secrets My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets by "Penumbra Quill" (collective pen name of Michael Vogel and Nicole Dubuc) is the first entry in the "Ponyville Mysteries" mini-series. It was published on July 3, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-43168-2 Summary "At the Ponyville Schoolhouse, there's a new student! She's a young Unicorn named Lilymoon, and she's...well...different. She never smiles, her cutie mark is a spooky moon on top of a spell book, and she clearly seems to have no interest in making friends with anypony! One day, strange things start happening around the Schoolhouse, and Lilymoon is the prime pony suspect! Can the Cutie Mark Crusaders find out what Lilymoon wants before it's too late?" The Tail of the Timberwolf My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf by "Penumbra Quill" (collective pen name of Michael Vogel and Nicole Dubuc) is the second entry in the "Ponyville Mysteries" mini-series. It was published on July 3, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-43190-3. Summary "Sweetie Belle and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders can't wait for Zipporwhill's birthday party! When the big day arrives, things are going great, that is...until an angry Timberwolf appears! But where did the Timberwolf come from in the first place? And why did it seem more interested in candy than in any of the ponies? The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the case, and their new friend, Lilymoon, has a hunch they're dealing with a were pony-a pony who turns into a Timberwolf! Can the gang solve the case in time and save whoever this poor pony is?" Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe by "Penumbra Quill" (collective pen name of Michael Vogel and Nicole Dubuc) is the third entry in the "Ponyville Mysteries" mini-series. It will be published on October 3, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55739-9. Ponyville Mysteries Book #4 The as of yet untitled My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries Book #4 by "Penumbra Quill" (collective pen name of Michael Vogel and Nicole Dubuc) is the fourth entry in the "Ponyville Mysteries" mini-series. It will be published on January 2, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55743-6. ''My Little Pony: The Movie'' The Stormy Road to Canterlot The Prequel to My Little Pony: The Movie: The Stormy Road to Canterlot by Sadie Chesterfield was published on August 1, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-3164-3192-7. It serves as a prequel to My Little Pony The Movie. Summary "While Princess Twilight Sparkle is busy with preparations for Equestria's first ever Friendship Festival, a foreign power is planning its attack. The Storm King has sent his most trusted lieutenant, Tempest Shadow-a Unicorn with a broken horn-to scout her former home. But Tempest wasn't always eager to do a villain's bidding... Find out how a sweet and kind pony became one of the most feared throughout the land and get ready for My Little Pony: The Movie, coming to theaters October 6, 2017! Join Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the adventure of their lives!" My Little Pony: The Movie: The Junior Novel My Little Pony: The Movie: The Junior Novel, as well as My Little Pony: The Movie: The Deluxe Junior Novel by G. M. Berrow will be published on August 29, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55762-7 (Junior Novel) and ISBN 978-0-316-55764-1 (deluxe). Its story is an adaptation of My Little Pony The Movie based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy and Rita Hsiao. The difference between the junior novel and the deluxe junior novel is while the junior novel includes eight pages of full-color stills from the film, the deluxe junior novel includes that as well as a fold-out poster. Summary "This exciting deluxe junior novel is based on My Little Pony: The Movie, releasing in theaters October 2017, and will feature a full color insert with still from the film! Join Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the adventure of their lives!" POB Series #3 The as of yet untitled My Little Pony: POB Series #3 by G.M. Berrow will by published on January 2, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55747-4. Summary "An exciting original middle grade paper-over-board series featuring My Little Pony, and continuing the story from the upcoming feature film! In an exciting expansion to the My Little Pony world, the characters you know and love are off on brand new adventures!" POB Series #4 The as of yet untitled My Little Pony: POB Series #4 by Sadie Chesterfield will by published on February 6, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55752-8. Summary "An exciting original middle grade paper-over-board series featuring My Little Pony, and continuing the story from the upcoming feature film! In an exciting expansion to the My Little Pony world, the characters you know and love are off on brand new adventures!" See also *Merchandise *Illustrated picture books *List of storybooks References Category:Books Category:Lists